


To Challenge a Thief

by MinaAvalor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Oral Sex, Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaAvalor/pseuds/MinaAvalor
Summary: Having your love come home to you naked in the bath & extra chains on the door to get through, no body ever said it couldn't be fun challenging a thief.





	To Challenge a Thief

**Author's Note:**

> I think Nori needs love. May use this pairing for future one shots. 
> 
> Please enjoy! Any comments, suggestions, please share! :)

You let your head relax against the side of the tub, luxuriating in the warmth of the water & the smell of lilacs  
from the bath salts you added tonight. Your ears twitched as you heard a very faint click from behind you, a smile  
gracing your face without opening your eyes. He thought it would be so easy with just one lock to get to you, you thought  
smugly. 

You hear the door start to crack open then stop as he realizes you added two chain locks to the inside of the door that  
would allow just enough room for him to get one arm through. You take the time to sit up & stretch letting your bare back  
show knowing he would see it. Deciding to make it a little more torturous you pick up the sponges & raise your leg  
so he can see to your thigh running the sponge from your calf to your hip letting a small moan come from your lips,  
tilting your head back & to the side exposing the tender skin. Bringing the sponge up gently squeeze droplets of  
water on your neck, hearing a low moan from the other side of the door you want to give him just a bit more of a taste to  
see.

Grabbing a towel from beside the tub & stand while wrapping it around your body so that he got the briefest flash of  
skin. This was going to drive him crazy, & you knew it would make the end result all the more pleasurable. You could hear  
him getting slightly frustrated as you stepped behind the opaque dressing screen & unwrapped the towel. Taking your  
time to run the towel over your body as you bent & stretched so that he would get to see all of your curves without  
getting to see details. 

He had a thing about being teased, loved it though he might never admit it. You heard one of the chains fall & knew he  
wouldn't be to far off with the lack of finesse he was showing to the other chain now cursing under his breath.  
Standing to the side so he could see your profile you pull your braid from the bun on your head letting the loose braid  
fall down your back just brushing the top of your ass. Giving a sigh of pleasure  
at the freedom from the pins as you bend to put them on the small table. Running your hands from your thigh with a oil  
cloth you slowly run it over your stomach arching your back slightly bringing your hands up to cup your breasts.

Moving the cloth to your shoulder so you can cup your breasts & massage them moaning at the sound of a growl from the  
door. Hearing the chain rattle as he feverishly worked at the second lock you arch your back teasing a nipple with one  
hand, running the other down to your clit, gasping as you tease the folds of your lips. Hearing the other chain fall  
you feel heat & blood rush right to your lady lips as a dampness starts to build, reaching out for your robe to pull it  
on to tease him with having to get through a layer of fabric to your skin.  
Then you felt him behind you, a hand sliding over your waist to come around your front, while the other moved your  
hair away from your neck.

As you feel him pressing his lips to your neck you feel a moan fall from your lips.  
"It's very naughty of you to make me work so hard Opal my love." His words ghosting over your skin raising goosebumps  
& sending a shiver down your spine as you feel your core tightening rubbing your thighs together in pleasure.  
"Aren't the best things in life worth the work." You sassily reply. A chuckle rumbles through his chest, suddenly he  
spins you & lifts you up in his arms earning a squeak from you as he heads out of the bathroom to the bedroom.

He lays you on the bed, his eyes dark with longing as he stands next to you.  
"Well then I guess we should put in a little more work." He says as he reaches for the chains attached to the headboard  
hidden out of sight. You feel heat pooling between your legs just at the sight as he takes your hands in his & gently  
locks the cuffs around them, you loved that he had altered them with a soft lining so there wouldn't be any damage except  
chaffing & circular imprints that were easy to hide. 

He stands next to the bed & starts to slowly remove his layers of clothing, as his shirt comes off you can't help  
but clench your hands wishing you could touch his bare chest. He was a handsome dwarf with more muscle than one would  
think, he tended to hide it so others would underestimate him. You stared at him beneath hooded eyes, as he left his  
trousers on & got on the bed to lay halfway down next to you. He reached for the tie on your robe & slowly pulled  
it out of its bow, your breathing hitched as he slowly ran his hand inside over your skin. Starting at your stomach  
& moving up to your breasts, his eyes on yours as he palmed your breast & ran your nipple between his fingers as they  
hardened. You couldn't stop yourself as you arched into his touch jerking hard against your restraints causing the chains  
to rattle for a second. 

"Patience my gem, I want you crying my name before I'm done with you." His eyes dark & predatory as he ran his hand under  
the other side of your robe to your other breast & gave it the same teasing treatment causing your breath to hiss between  
your teeth. He leaned over you on one arm to kiss your lips tasting your lips, sucking your bottom lip gently, you open  
your mouth in a low moan of pleasure. Taking the opportunity he pushes his tongue between your lips, pouring fire into  
your body while you felt his hand glide down your side to grip your hip, rubbing circles into your skin then gripping  
firmly running his hand down your outer thigh. Making his way around & up your inner thigh to reach your lips swollen  
& hot. 

You purr into his mouth eliciting a growl low in his throat, hoping to break his patience. He pulls back & looks at you,  
running a finger over your lips & gently between the tips to rub against your clit.  
"Nori, please" you can't help the whine in your voice, hands straining against the cuffs your arm muscles coiling & tense  
wanting to get your hands on him.  
He gives you a feral grin as he slides his finger between your lips to your sex which is already soaking from want your  
hips buck to try to pull his finger in.  
"So wet my gem, so delicious I will draw every bit of pleasure from you before we are through" He purrs as he leans his  
head down to lick at the peak of a hardened nipple as he slides a finger into your heat, you feel like electricity  
is coursing through your veins you feel yourself dripping from your hot cherry.  
"Nnngh more please" You try to speak between pants as he sucks & teases your nipple with his teeth. Curling his finger  
inside to stroke the soft spot in your sex you arch up into his hand wanting friction to your clit to relieve some of  
the pressure. But he curls his other arm under you to hold your waist as he starts to trail his tongue down your stomach  
nipping & lapping as he goes. 

You jerk against the chains hearing the wood of the bed frame groan under the pressure.  
He kisses your hip drawing gasping breaths from you as he comes around to the spot above your clit & presses a kiss  
to the patch of hair there, pleasure is building in your inside & you feel like you will explode, you are dizzy  
wanting to feel him fill you.  
"You smell so fantastic love." He brings his tongue out & flicks your clit with the tip then runs over it with different  
levels of pressure teasing with his teeth as he slides a second finger into you curling & twisting them as they thrust  
in & out gradually picking up a steady pace. His tongue coming down to lick around his fingers as you feel your juices  
leaking around his fingers onto his tongue, feeling his hot breath against it as his thick fingers pump you.

Color starts to swirl in your vision as you pull on the cuffs & chains moaning & panting hard, the chains rattling slightly  
under your strength. Wrapping your hands up around the chains trying to pull them from the frame, the wood protesting as  
you moan loudly feeling pressure building wanting him to pound you into the mattress.  
"I can't...I'm close...Nori please" you pant & mewl helplessly.  
"Cum love, I want it all, let go for me" He growls against your clit as he pounds a third finger into your dripping sex  
you let out a keening sound as your hips shudder & you feel your walls tighten around his fingers, panting his name  
arching your neck back tightening your hold on the chains as he keeps a steady pace, helping you ride the tide pulling  
at your body.

"Tha's right love I want to feel it" He slips his fingers from inside you & unties his trousers before shucking them  
over his hips, his cock springing out of the folds has you keening softly wanting to touch him so much. He watches you  
as he runs his fingers in the juices dripping from your heated soaking lips & runs it over his cock moaning at the  
feeling.  
"What do you want precious?" He asks as he brings himself between your legs letting his tip rub against your clit  
briefly causing spots to dance in your vision, he pushes against you in a slow grind, growling low in his throat.  
"I want you in me from behind." You groan out as you feel a tingling begin in your belly coiling again like lightening  
flashing through your blood, your lady lips engorged wanting more.  
"Hmm have you been good enough to come out of your chains" He purrs in your ear as his beard tickles your neck & shoulder.  
"Yes please Nori I want you" You can't help the pleading tone of your voice.  
He pulls the chain with the key over his head & reaches your hands releasing one then the other bringing your wrists to his  
lips to kiss & caress with his tongue, you moan at the attention. He laps at the chaffing burn on your wrists & then  
kissing & licking the half crescent imprints on your palms from your nails digging into your skin.

Pulling your arms from your robe you toss it to the floor as he flips you on your stomach & wraps his arm under your waist  
bringing you to all fours. You push back against him wiggling against his dwarfhood, you can feel how hard he is as it  
twitches against you ass causing him to draw a hissing breath in. Even as your first lover his size & moreover his  
thickness was tantalizing to you. He groans as you continue to try to tease him.  
"Oh you naughty girl, so hot for me." He growls as he lines his tip up with your sex & starts to push himself in gently  
"You're so tight love its marvelous" He grips your hips & suddenly lunges forward with a growl, you gasp & mewl out your  
pleasure gripping the sheets in your hands throwing you head back in ecstasy as he fills every inch of you.  
He is in to his hilt hissing at the tightness around his cock. Then he pulls out & plunges back in causing your back  
to arch as you gasp his name. 

"Scream my name love, I want everyone to hear it" His voice is husky & low as he starts to pick up a rythym that is  
getting harder & faster his groans becoming animalistic as you gasp & cry his name.  
One of his hands coming up to grab the thick braid at your back, as he smacks your ass with his other hand  
as he pounds into you, grunting & growling your name.

You feel yourself becoming dizzy from the heat shooting to your core as you feel a huge build of tension starting to  
coil in your center. "I'm close...oh Nori...nngh...harder...ahh...please." You gasp out as he bucks his hips & thrusts  
harder into you.  
"I've got you gem, let go for me, I want to hear you lose yourself" He pants as he gives a sharp tug to your hair.  
You lean downward slightly giving him a new angle that hits a spot up front deep in your center that causes you to cry  
out as everything explodes in front of your eyes, pushing back into his hips growling his name,  
your walls tightening around him with such force he feels his peak hit like a tsunami & he growls your name at the back  
of his throat. You feel his seed pulsing deep inside you as his hips jerk erratically as your walls milk his cock for  
every ounce of sperm & pleasure he has. 

He leans down to place a kiss to your lower back as he wraps his arms around your waist to lower you to your side on the  
bed. He reaches & grabs a cloth from the side table & tucks away the cuffs, cleans the both of you gently as you both  
try to even out your breathing before tossing it on the floor. Grabbing the blanket from the foot board, laying on his  
side, pulling you into his chest placing a kiss to your forehead as you stroke the braids in his beard as he tucks the  
blanket around the two of you.

"Why did you chain the door on me my gem?" He asks looking into your eyes with a questioning gaze.  
"I thought you might enjoy the challenge & rewards at the end" You cheekily reply with a slight curl to your lips.  
Bringing your lips to his pulling a growl from him as you wiggle against his body.  
"I might enjoy another challenge after a breather if you are feeling adventurous love." He replies while stroking a finger  
over your hip.  
Shivering you can't help the love & desire that pools in your eyes & between your legs.  
"Why wait when we could start now." Is all you can think to say because you know you will always want  
more of him.


End file.
